I Didn't Ask
by Songficcer
Summary: After going their seperate ways, Urawa and Ami meet in America in an airport and he wonders what would happen had things been different...


I Didn't Ask...  
  
I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
  
~Fogged in in Dallas, on my way to LA  
Staring up at the screen, all flights were delayed  
When a voice from behind asked  
"Stranger, how have you been?"  
I was caught off guard when I saw her face  
Stumbled my way through an awkward embrace  
Yet somehow I managed to say, "Good to see you again."...~  
  
Urawa sighed in frustration as he looked up at the flight screen. 'Delayed' was the one word he kept seeing. Sighing again, Urawa turned to leave when the lightest and most beautiful voice rang in his ears.  
  
"Hello, stranger," the voice had said.  
  
Urawa gulped loudly as he turned to face 'her.' And he was taken back. She hadn't changed say for her hair. He stared at her for a few minutes before he answered.   
  
"A-a-ami?, Is that really you," he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered. She was so pretty. Her hair, the last time he had seen it was cut very short, above her shoulders. Now, it was slightly past her shoulders and braided. Her face may have aged, but, only for the better. And her eyes... her eyes were still the prettiest of blues Urawa had ever seen. "How are you, Urawa," she asked sweetly.  
  
He looked at her a few minutes longer before he answered. "I'm fine, Ami. How are you," he asked.   
  
"I'm good." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Ami," Urawa said. Ami blushed and smiled more.  
  
~Trading stories and pictures of kids  
Things we're gonna do and things we never did  
'Til we're stranded in that moment not sure what to say  
Then she broke the silence with her little shy smile  
And she brought up the weather but all the while...~  
  
Sitting at a boarding gate, waiting for the weather to clear, Urawa and Ami began to talk.  
  
"... And this is Kumiko," Ami said pointing to a little girl with blue-ish black hair. "And, this is Shino," she said pointing to a small boy. "They're twins."  
  
Urawa looked up from the pictures and back to Ami. "They look a lot like their mother," he said. Ami blushed. "So... Who did you marry?"  
  
"I married a man from my college,Tohru Furuya. Ever hear of him," Ami asked.  
  
Urawa looked shocked. "You married... HIM!? Of course I've heard of him. He is the most respected docter I know. He's very lucky to have you for a wife." Ami blushed again.  
  
"Arigato, Urawa. Did you ever marry?" His face fell. Ami became concerned. "Did I say something wrong, Urawa?"  
  
"No," he said, sighing. "I was going to marry, but..." He looked for the right words. "She died in car crash two weeks before our wedding."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ami replied.  
  
He smiled. "Don't be."He pulled his wallet from his back pocket. "This is our daughter, Michi." He handed the wallet to Ami.  
  
"She's very pretty." Ami handed it back to Urawa. "She looks alot like you."  
  
He blushed, "Everyboady says that." They sat there, not knowing what else to say to each other. Each wanting to say something, but stopping themselves.  
  
After about five minutes of silence, Ami smiled. "I wish this weather would clear up. I need to get home..."  
  
~We said our goodbyes, swore we'd keep in touch  
Then we went our seperate ways, knowing no one ever does...~  
  
"Now boarding flight 239, non stop to Tokyo, Japan, and flight 246, non stop to LA, California," the announcer said over the loud speaker.  
  
Ami and Urawa stood and hugged one another. "That's my flight," Ami said.  
  
"Mine, too. Gotta go to LA."  
  
"I'll call you, Urawa. Goodbye, "Ami said, walking into another direction.  
  
"Goodbye, Ami, "Urawa called after her. He sighed knowing he'd never hear from her again...  
  
~We caught up on old friends  
We caught up on old times  
But through all the small talk it kept burning through my mind  
  
Does she think about the nights we spent on Crystal Lake  
Wrapped up in a blanket 'till the break of day...  
  
I wondered if she thinks of Jackson's Hole  
Nights beside the fire and angels in the snow  
So many times I've wondered does she think of me that way...  
  
But, I couldn't help wonder as I walked away  
If things had turned out different where would we be today  
So many times I've wondered does she think of me that way..  
  
I didn't ask...  
  
And she didn't say...~ 


End file.
